Kamen Rider OOO with something else
by DS Rider
Summary: okay recently I thought that well I had a crazy idea essentially during the final battle Hina was pregnant with Eiji's child, Eiji had become a greed but could control himself but ankh's core medal which held his conscious still broke and Eiji still left to find a way to restore Ankh's core medal but not knowing that the women he loved was carrying his child
1. Chapter 1

Kamen rider ooo with something else

Authors note: okay recently I thought that well I had a crazy idea essentially during the final battle Hina was pregnant with Eiji's child, Eiji had become a greed but could control himself but ankh's core medal which held his conscious still broke and Eiji still left to find a way to restore Ankh's core medal but not knowing that the women he loved (it's fan fiction I'm allowed) was carrying his child.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider that privilege belongs to Toei now then on with this weird thing

The story opens during the mega max movie crossover with Fourze with Hino and Satonaka driving in satonaka's convertible mini cooper to pick Eiji up from the Airport. The two were discussing a new threat a Kamen rider from the future that also used core medals "so?" asked Satonaka "Have you told Hino San that he is a father yet?" "No not yet I haven't had the chance to." Responded Hina just then the car braked hard slightly swerving to the left the reason for this was that there were waste yummies blocking the road. Said creatures started to walk to the car "Hino chan stay here" Satonaka told Hino. Satonaka got out of the vehicle and started to use a birth buster to shoot down the approaching creatures but that didn't work for very long as she was grabbed by a few yummies restraining her. Satonaka looked over to see Hino being dragged out of the car and then Hino managed to with her seemingly superhuman strength but was not able to hold them off. Hino was then thrown to the ground as Hino looked up to see 4 more Yummies walking towards her until they were beaten down by Eiji "Eiji-kun" Hino called out with hopeful joy in her eyes but suddenly the future rider appeared "So you're Kamen rider ooo?" The rider from the future asked. Said rider then with a swing of his staff smacked Eiji away who landed roughly on the road, unmoving "Eiji-kun!" "Hino-san!" Both women called out with Hina running over to downed former rider and Satonaka firing at the evil future rider forcing him back. "Eiji-kun!" Hina called out as she reached Eiji. Hina then tried to wake him up but to no avail "Eiji please wake up. Please you have son you need to meet!" then "Dying so carelessly what a boring man" the future Rider said not caring that he had just killed a fellow Kamen Rider. Satonaka then proceeded to shoot at him again with the blasts just bouncing off his armour "If you want to fight me, remember this: Don't plead for your life. It's a waste of time." The future rider said but then as if someone answered an unspoken call "Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait!" and the speaker was Date Akira the first Kamen rider Birth but now using the prototype to his friend and student Shintaro Goto "The Fighting Doctor, Date Akira has returned to Japan from the other side of the world!" Date called out and then taking a few cell medals and the prototype birth Driver from Satonaka and putting said belt around his waist Date inserted a cell medal into the Driver and called out "Henshin" he twisted the knob on the right side of the belt and then from the belt several orbs scattered around his body and from them an armour wrapped itself around Date "Birth! You'll amuse me, right?" the future rider asked Date the two then engaged in combat with the future effortlessly beating him. The future rider then knocked him away just as a motor cycle came into view, this was the Shintaro Goto the second Kamen rider Birth and with his Driver belt around his waist he inserted a cell medal into it and called out "Henshin!" And he joined the fight even though he had joined the fight and with a better driver then his mentor together they were no match for the rider who had came from the future. When Date was knocked into the ground the future rider raised his spear (AN: spear lance staff anyone else know) and jammed it into centre of Date's belt and with the belts destruction the armour that protected Date disappeared. The future Rider picked the rider up and then tossed him aside Shintaro then stepped in front of his fallen friend and mentor and then activated his armour's second strongest weapon and then firing it but the Furure rider deflected it with a mere wave of his weapon and with another wave of his spear he sent a wave towards the remaining rider disabling his armour too. "Are all of riders in this Era this weak?" the future rider arrogantly asked but then the dark rider shuddered in pain from behind. He did this because standing behind him was Eiji "So you finally show an opening."

Author's Note: and done what do you think? Yea I know I missed out on a few lines sue me (Not literally of course) I had originally decided to make it a one shot but I'm a bit of lazy douche so yeah put your comments in the reviews share your opinions. No flamers please or I will set the bear Greed on them (yes I'm making a bear themed Greed because why not).

Once again the Idea was something that I had come up with recently and had wanted to try it so yeah your opinions would be nice and don't forget to share this weird thing. Thanks and see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Kamen rider OOO with something else Chapter 2

Author's Note: to carry on from last time on their way to pick up Eiji from the airport Hina and Satonaka were attacked by Yummies under the command of a Kamen rider from the future who like OOOs uses core medals. The Future Rider defeated the two Kamen rider Births with ease and when he went to finish the two fallen riders he was stopped by Hino Eiji.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider OOOs that privilege belongs to Toei now then on to the second chapter of this weird thing.

"So you finally show an opening." Eiji said standing behind the future rider with his hand stuck in the future riders back as if grabbing something. The others were amazed by what they were seeing "Hino..." Shintaro started "is Ankh?" Date finished. Cell medals were starting fall from the hole in the future rider's back created by Eiji's hand still embedded in the dark rider's back. "But how?" Hina asked. Then Eiji started to speak "The Core Medals that disappeared with Maki they're all in you." As he started to speak again Eiji's voice started to sound like Ankh "I can't believe that they travelled through time." The future rider then started to speak "Now they're mine." Ankh still in Eiji's form pulled his hand out of the future Rider's back just as he started to swing his staff. But Ankh ducked under the weapon and leaped up to a tower of scaffolding. "Sorry." Ankh said sitting on the top of the scaffolding "but nothing can get started without these." Ankh continued holding up the hawk, tiger and the grasshopper Core Medals "Hey, Eiji!" Ankh shouted throwing the three medals towards the real Eiji who was just coming into view with his under wear of a stick (AN: Don't ask me why he does that I don't have a clue either apart from a philosophy based on something his Grandfather said to him.) like a flag or a banner "Looks like the plan worked, Ankh!" Eiji exclaimed as he caught the three medals, Ankh still looking like Eiji atop the scaffolding just scoffed at that remark. As Eiji inserted the medals into the driver belt around his waist he said "I'm going to have to keep this short, apparently I have a son I need to meet." Hina's eyes widened as she heard Eiji said that and when she looked to Ankh he was holding an Iphone 4 in his hand. The two women and the two fallen riders looked toward Eiji again as he called out Henshin with the part of the belt holding the medals was slanted down diagonally and in his right hand was the device that scans the core medals below the belt and then from out of now where a voice started to shout as enlarged versions of the core medals started to fly around Eiji's body "Hawk! Tiger! Grasshopper! TaToBa, TaToBa, TaToBa!" the belt called out as the three respective medals combined into one emblem which then attached itself to Eiji's torso and from that armour started to form armour around his body. This was the default armour of Kamen Rider OOOs "You mislead me!" the Rider from the future shouted as he charged at OOOs the two Kamen Riders charged at each other starting their battle. Ankh then called out "Eiji, switch Medals!" throwing him two more medals. Eiji then flipped over the future rider's weapon and caught the two medals he was given, removing two medals that were already there from his belt he switched them for the ones he was just given Eiji then moved his scanner across his waist to change his armour and the scanner after reading the medals called out "Stag Beetle! Tiger! Condor!" OOOs armour began to change after the transformation had taken place the colour scheme of his armour had changed now the his helmet was Green with antenna like a stag beetle and his legs were red with bird like talons on the toes and heel of the boots. From there green electrical energy shot from the antenna of the OOO's helmet causing explosions which knocked the future rider back, then with tiger like claws extended from his gauntlets Eiji charged at the future rider slashing at him with the blades after jumping up and striking the evil rider in a cross formation Ankh's voice once more called out "Use these!" tossing the cheetah and gorilla medals toward him and Eiji put them in his driver scanning them after the change was complete he started to run at the rider but this time the helmet stayed the same but legs and the torso had changed on OOO's arms now large silver/grey armour was wrapped around his arms and the legs were yellow. After throwing the rider to the ground Eiji changed back to the TaToBa form and using his sword he attempted to strike the future rider but it was blocked by the future rider's staff, during the weapon lock the future rider raised his arm and put it on Eiji's shoulder. Eiji was surprised by this but then the future rider broke the lock shoving Eiji away He shouted to seemingly himself "Don't get in the way!" From there the evil rider stumbled back and de-transformed into his un-armoured self, panting heavily the future rider looked up at OOOS as his eyes flashed blue. After seeing OOO's reaction he turned around and retreated "Ah, wait." Eiji started "Just now." Eiji finished as Ankh walked past still in Eiji's form "Tch! so he got way. I wanted some more medals." Ankh complained "Hey, Ankh. You can stop that." Eiji asked "It creeps me out that there is another me." Eiji finished. "I'm the one who is creeped out" Ankh scoffed. After hearing that Eiji looked like he was ready hit Ankh (so nothing much has changed there.) "Don't say that!" Eiji said. As soon as Eiji had finished talking Ankh was covered in a red light with the cell medals comprising Ankh's body visible, when the light had faded Ankh stood in his preferred human form based after Hina's older brother Shingo. Ankh turned around with a small smile on his face "Ankh!" Hina called out as she ran over to Ankh "you're back?" Hina asked ankh whom then looked at Hina with a look that said who else "Really?" Hina asked again. Ankh then rolled his eyes and turned his head with his usual light scowl on his face. "Ankh!" Hina exclaimed as she hugged him. Ankh looked shocked/ surprised at that also with a possible look of fear (if you've seen the show and seen how strong Hina is you would probably look frightened too. Eiji upon seeing this transformed back into his Human form and asked "What no hug for your boy friend Hina-Chan?" Hina then let go of ankh and practically threw herself at Eiji kissing him as they both landed on the floor "If you two are going to do it, don't do in the middle of the road" Date lightly joked. the couple broke their kiss to glare at the wounded rider "So then?" Eiji asked "where is our son, Hina-chan?"

Author's Note: and that's the second chapter done thanks for reading it and for the no reviews (at the point of writing this chapter.) I have had several ideas for this chapter before writing it and this seemed like a good idea to write. For a preview for the next chapter we finally meet the bear themed Greed and Eiji meets his son which should be nice. Who doesn't love some family bonding moments in a fan fiction? So then I will see you next time thanks for reading and don't forget to review I will upload Chapter 3 whenever it will be soon though so I will see you then bye bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Kamen rider OOO with something else chapter three

Author's note: alright last time Ankh had appeared to have returned Eiji once again became Kamen Rider OOO and he also learns of his and Hina's son while he was fighting the evil rider from the future Kamen rider Poseidon (yes I know I didn't refer to him like that in the previous chapters but I figured you got tired of me writing the "future rider" all the time)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider that privilege belongs to toei now then on with the third chapter of this weird thing.

When Poseidon withdrawn from the battle; the group separated into two with Satonaka taking Date and Shintaro to the Hospital. Eiji, Hina and Ankh went to their old Hangout spot the International Cuisine Restaurant Cous Coussier. While Ankh was receiving his favourite food Ice pops, Eiji asked Hina "so where is our son then?" "Oh Denjar was looking after him." Hina answered "you trust that fluffed up bear?" Ankh interrupted "Of course I do kids love him and he is great with kids." Hina responded "yeah when it comes to cooking them he is... standing right behind me isn't he" Ankh finished "Yep, I am and it's nice to see you to you red pigeon." Denjar responded as Ankh turned around and to look at the bear themed greed. Denjar's Human form was a male in his early twenties wearing a grey t-shirt underneath a navy blue thin cardigan pushing a pram with Eiji junior (I couldn't think of a better name sue me) "was he any trouble" Hina asked and Denjar replied in kind "No no he was no trouble at all. He did snore a bit though." Denjar then looked at Eiji "Oh Eiji, I didn't see you there. I take it you just found about Little Eiji junior?" "Hum, oh yes I found out about him a few hours ago during the last battle with the Rider from the future. And really Hina-Chan, Eiji Junior?" Eiji asked. "You try thinking of a good name after 12 hours of labour!" Hina responded taking infant out of the pram and handing him to over to Eiji "Come on Eiji say hello to our son."Eiji took the child into his arms with his arms shaking and introduced himself to his son "Hello there junior I'm your dad." Eiji holding his son in one arm then felt the contents of his pocket still containing the broken halves of the core medal that held Ankh's conscience. Hina then went over to Eiji and asked about what he was thinking "Oh I was just thinking of that rider from the future." You mean the one that kicked Date's and Shintaro's asses?" Denjar asked. Eiji nodded "During the fight he acted strange, I think he might be out of control due to the amount of core medals in his body." Eiji admitted Ankh then scoffed "who cares about that all that matters is that me and Denjar get more medals" it was Denjar's turn to scoff "unlike you ankh I still have all ten of my medals, I just don't like to boast that fact. Also stop hogging all the ice pops some of like them as well." Denjar then took the bowl of ice pops and the one that Ankh was still eating away from him started to bite down of them. "Hey you're eating too much!" Ankh said as he chased Denjar around the restaurant counter until they were stopped by Hina who grabbed them by the ears "It's been a long time since we were all together so let's not fight okay" When Hina let them go and Ankh had sat down the Restaurant's owner had pulled Hina to the side to talk to her for a moment but as they did waste Yummies came barging through the door attacking the patrons. Chiyoko told the three Greed to not hold back and so they didn't the battle tore through the restaurant with the Yummies getting tossed, kicked, punched, thrown and bashed. From the restaurant the three fought their way to the ware houses near the edge of the city, there they saw the future rider "so you're the future rider I look forward to see how strong you are." Denjar said. "This time I want a friendly fight. Rider to rider. Henshin!" the future rider called out and from there his armour formed similar to Eiji's but the emblem was triangular shape instead of the circle emblem of ooo and his was water based. "You didn't tell me he used core medals and was water based. He is an insult to the great beauty that was Mezool!" Denjar shouted. And as usual Ankh snorted "You're still not over her? As long Eiji doesn't space out we should be fine." Then Eiji appeared to space out as he walked towards the rider. "oi, Eiji what are you doing?" Ankh asked. After Eiji tried and failed to get the humanity out of the rider Ankh asked "What were you thinking?" "I was thinking that I could reason with him like you and Hina did for me." Eiji shouted back at the two other greed "That's different from us" Ankh said "yeah none of us are female and has inhumanly strong arms. Plus he doesn't even know his own name forget this guy!" Denjar finished. "He does though. It's Kamen rider and since he a fellow rider I want to hold that hand." Eiji reasoned. "Are you high right now Eiji?" Denjar asked. Eiji just ignored the bear greed and ran at the future rider. Poseidon then shot blasts of energy towards Eiji that narrowly missed as they caused explosions behind Eiji. But the final blast knocked Eiji to the ground. As Eiji lay on the floor poseidon walked up to the downed rider and raised his spear almost with killer intent and the future rider brought his weapon down Eiji braced himself for a killing blow that never came but he did feel a stinging sensation in his shoulder he looked at his shoulder to see that the spear had merely struck his shoulder. Pulling his spear up Poseidon started to pull away and like before he began to struggle against something internally "stop that! Don't come out!" Poseidon grounded out as he transformed back into his human form.

Author's Note: and that's the third chapter down now then explanation time the reason that Denjar thought that Poseidon was an insult to mezool was that the two were in a relationship. On a different note did anyone see the new star wars trailer that was released yesterday I mean it was perfect. Alright a preview for the next chapter. Poseidon's host explains his back-story Eiji and Miharu defeat the Poseidon entity that separates from him and he and Ankh returns to the future.


	4. Chapter 4

Kamen rider ooo with something else chapter four

Author's note: alright last time on this weird thing Hina introduced Eiji tother son we were introduced to the bear Greed Denjar and Miharu minato was able to overcome the mind of the Kamen rider poseidon the greed that was possessing him thats just about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider ooo's that privilege belongs to Toei now then on to the fourth chapter of this weird thing.

"So your name is Miharu, right?" eiji asked as his arm was being bandaged by Hina. "Yes, but unlike you I'm not rider. You see there are monsters in my era to and I was given the power to fight them." "So you are a Kamen rider?" Hina interrupted. "No. My powers are based on water but the problem is I am afraid of the water." Miharu admitted "ah, I can understand how that can be hard for you." Eiji realised just as Ankh started to laugh "how can you be afraid of water and use water based core medals?" Denjar asked as Eiji threw something at Ankh's head cutting off his laughter "But that's when someone saved me." Miharu said as he thought back/forward to that day when kougami gave him the Poseidon driver "This is the pride of my Kougami foundation." The elderly Kougami said " A rider who uses the medal system. With this, you can become a Kamen Rider. Happy birthday!" The elderly Kougami finished. " so Kougami-San is still doing that in the future eh." Eiji inquired. "I don't know whether to be surprised that he is still doing that or that he survived that long." Denjar said as he put his own two cents in. "But, the enemies were strong. I was severely beaten. When I gave up and said "I'm finished."" "Let me fight! More! More!" As the Poseidon personality became dominant. " so in other words the future core medals became conscious and possessed you Miharu"? Denjar asked. " it's because I'm weak, if I never became a Kamen Rider." Miharu started. "That's right!" Ankh butted in. As Eiji put his shirt over Ankh's head Hina started to lift the barrel she was sitting on "Ah, Hina-chan don't." As Eiji tried to stop her from lifting the barrel.

Later as Eiji and Hina seemed to be asleep cuddled up to each other Miharu possessed by Poseidon walked up to Ankh and Denjar. "We're not giving up our core medals." Ankh said as Eiji and Denjar restrained Poseidon by his arms while in their Greed forms. "we were waiting. We knew that you'd show up again." Denjar said to the possessed Rider. If you don't come out it becomes harder to get the core medals." Ankh explained "Hina if you would please?" Eiji shouted to Hina as she ran to Eiji with the OOO driver in her hands "you bastards left yourselves open on purpose!" The possessed rider shouted. But to prevent Poseidon from escaping Hina attached the OOO driver to Eiji's waist as ankh turned into his hand and flew over to Eiji slotting in the sagozou medals as soon as Ankh had done this Hina remover the OOO scanner and scanned the medals "Henshin" Eiji called out as his armour formed around him "Rhino! Gorilla! Elephant!" The driver called out as enlarged versions of the called out medals aligned and attached to Eiji's chest. "Now then hold still." Ankh said as he reverted back to his human form and stuck his hand through poseidon's chest pulling out one of his own medals and two of Mezool's medals. "How interesting. It's better when you resist!" Poseidon as he separated from Miharu the act of which knocked both Denjar and Eiji back into their human forms and blasting them back. Poseidon then grabbed Miharu holding him by the neck and his spear to his neck. "Eiji-kun!" Hina said as she ran over to Eiji. "Looks like I can finally exist independently." Poseidon boasted triumphantly "now time to take out the trash." Poseidon threw Miharu to the ground which Eiji caught him as soon as Eiji did this Poseidon blasted a wave of energy at them which then Ankh and Denjar countered with their own. As the blasts collided Poseidon shouted over to the five more specifically to Hina and Eiji "don't worry about your son I'll take good care of him." When the smoke had cleared the five looked around for Poseidon but he was nowhere to be seen.

After the sun had risen Eiji was talking to Kougami via Face Time on his Iphone "with both birth drivers damaged you will be on your own in the next fight." Kougami told Eiji "I understand but I need to stop him from fighting in another era as well as saving Junior." Eiji replied. "Don't worry about your son he is safe within the foundation's Greed archive (I think that's what it's called you know the room where Kougami kept all the relics and such underneath the Kougami foundation) and I was hoping you were going to say that. GOOD LUCK!" Kougami shouted as he ended the call. Denjar then tossed ia bag at Eiji "you seemed upset by your lack of underwear earlier so Hina got them for you." Denjar said as Eiji opened the bag that he was passed and removed the contents from it "thanks Denjar-San and thank you Hina." Eiji said as he hugged Hina. "How? How can you act like this is no big deal?" Miharu asked. "Mainly because it isn't. We used to do this stuff every day for about a year and we have courage and desire. The courage to stand up and protect the people we care about and the desire to protect them in the names of those we lost." Denjar admitted with his head down thinking of his lost loved one. Denjar, Eiji and Ankh made their way to the docks where the time rift that Poseidon used to get to this era was. But in their way there was waste Yummies "are you going to throw away you lives after I spared them"? Poseidon asked as he leant on his staff. "a reception for us already? Eiji don't you dare space out on us this time because if we survive this I may just kill you." Denjar said "of course I won't but you have to admit it's been awhile since it's been like this." Eiji said as they started to run at the Yummies that were blocking their way. As the three fought their way through the Yummies Eiji asked Ankh "by the way, how did you come back" "I told you not to worry about It" Ankh shot back so then Eiji asked a different question "then how about this? Is this the last time we will fight together?" "If you don't want that to happen. You better live." Ankh said as he tossed over the core medals for the ta to ba combo "I have a question for Eiji. Why don't you use any of my core medals?" Denjar asked. "Probably because he doesn't want to look ridiculous." Ankh shot at Denjar "If that's true then why you did two dress up in those kooky outfits all last year?" Denjar shot back. Eiji then got the conversation back to where it started from "okay but you should live too." Eiji shouted at Ankh who scoffed as soon as he heard what Eiji was said.

Eiji then walked towards Poseidon, attaching the ooo driver to his waist and inserting the core medals in their correct slots "Henshin" Eiji called out as he moved the medal scanner over the driver. As soon as the armour had formed both Eiji and Poseidon charged at each other with their weapons drawn. The two leaped at each other swapping blows with each other. "I'm tired of fighting you." Poseidon admitted. "Even so I can't let you escape to another era." Eiji said as the charged at each other again, though this time Poseidon leapt at the water dragging Eiji along with him. "Eiji!" Ankh shouted as he threw the three blue core medals that he had towards Eiji who then inserted them into the ooo driver after a few moments of fighting under the water Eiji was thrown out of the water by Poseidon. Eiji looked to see Date Akira and Shintaro Goto on jet skis racing towards them "Hino we'll cover the water." Shintaro shouted over the roar of the Jet Ski engines and waves of the water. "But aren't you two still injured?" Denjar shouted at the two. "We will be fine." Date shouted back. Then the three greed looked over at Satonaka who had just arrived riding on a ride vendor. Satonaka then took off her helmet and shouted over to the injured Kamen riders "the pain killers will only work for 30 minutes." She shouted over at them. "Don't say that." The two riders shouted back at her the six then got work again with the three greed and Satonaka fighting on the ground and Date and Shintaro riding the their jet skis. But it didn't work for very long before Poseidon's blasts hit the two jet skis causing them to explode and the two Kamen riders to be thrown into the water. But before the battle was over Miharu arrived on a jet ski of his own. "OOO! By protecting me today, I realised something about everyone in the future. I can't just say I'm afraid I need to activate my Kamen rider power. What I lacked was courage!" With the Aqua driver attached to his waist Miharu called out "Henshin!"

With that he transformed into Kamen rider Aqua. With his armour formed he raced towards the battle on his jet ski "so that's a Kamen rider of the future?" Eiji asked. "I want to be a Kamen rider?" Denjar said jealous that he wasn't a part of the badassery. Poseidon upon seeing this blasted at Miharu who then dodged by flipping his jet ski. They then repeated these actions. Poseidon not being one to give up leapt at Aqua who on his jet ski did the same and Aqua hit Poseidon with his jet ski and Poseidon didn't even get a chance to lay a scratch on Aqua. When Poseidon landed he leapt over to a higher part of the docks. But Aqua followed him. The two engaged in hand to hand combat but Aqua managed to strike more then Poseidon because of his fluidic fighting style. After grabbing Poseidon's spear and tossing it up into the air Aqua then struck Poseidon with both of his hands in a powerful strike throwing Poseidon back into some empty barrels. "I won't let this end here!" Poseidon groaned as he got to his feet. Then Eiji went to stand beside Aqua "OOO do with it me" Aqua asked. Eiji then nodded and called out to Ankh "Ankh!"

"Eiji!" Ankh called out as he threw the core medals for OOO's second most powerful combo his own the TaJaDor combo. When Eiji caught the medals he inserted them into the OOO driver and scanned them. When the transformation was complete both good rider readied their final attacks. As Aqua ran towards Poseidon he called out "Oceanic Break! As he struck Poseidon with a slide kick. To finish the evil rider off Eiji leaped into air and scanned the three medals again "Scanning charge" the medal scanner called out as OOO's boots grew talons. Eiji then swooped down and Kicked Poseidon. The two attacks were more than a match for Poseidon as he then exploded with his and medals contained within scattered across the dock floor. Aqua then got back on his Jet-ski and flew into the time rift taking him back to his own time "OOO, thank you! I swear to protect everyone's future." Aqua called out as he crossed into the vortex. After wards Satonaka, Date and Shintaro left to return to the hospital and it was just the three greed and Hina standing looking at the portal but as Hina looked around Ankh was nowhere to be seen. Eiji removed something from his pocket, that something was the two halves of the core medal that contained Ankh's conscience. "Oh no it's broken again" Hina cried when she saw the broken medal "your wrong he came from the future." A ver familiar voice called out one that Denjar had not heard for a year near enough the three looked around to see mezool in her human form "Mezool?" Denjar asked as he saw her "It's really you?" Mezool then nodded in conformation. Denjar then ran up to Mezool and hugged her like in one of those cheesy romance movies. "How?" Denjar asked "the same process that as used to restore Ankh was used to restore me and I came back here." Mezool admitted. The moment was then ruined by an explosion that knocked them all back when they looked back they saw three people in white coats the one in front picked up the three Poseidon medals. The future core medals exactly what I wanted." The three turned around and walked back to the car which they arrived in. "who were they?" Hina asked. "I don't know but I recon no one good." Denjar responded but he then looked down and saw "Hey! The Poseidon driver I'm keeping this." Denjar said as he picked up the driver.

Author's note: and done it took me several days mainly because I was lazy but we are done for the main story an epilogue will be up soon as I can and maybe a sequel don't know yet.


	5. Epilogue

Kamen rider OOO with something else epilogue

Author's note: here we are at the end of this weird thing. Time to clean house. Last time included the final fight with Kamen rider poseidon Miharu and ankh return to the future and Mezool comes back from the future to be reunited with Denjar and no sooner are they reunited they and Hina and Eiji are attacked by three people working for Foundation X who take the Poseidon core medals as they leave.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider OOO that privilege belongs to toei now then on the epilogue of this weird thing.

Eiji and Denjar met up with Kamen rider fourze, Gentaro who take him to meet the two in one Kamen rider. Kamen rider Double, Philip and shotaro Hidari who explains what Foundation X is planning. The five then transformed into their Kamen rider forms with Denjar using his newly acquired Poseidon driver and his own core medals. With double covering their escape the other three ran to where Foundation X space craft was going to take off. After releasing the first seven riders from their imprisonment Eiji and Gentaro snuck aboard the space craft and after a long-ish battle and with the super TaToBa core medals from the future curtesy of Miharu who had came back to this point in time to give them to Eiji as a thank you fro teaching him how to be a Kamen rider and other bits of luck the battle was over Miharu had once again returned to the future. And the modern day riders went their separate ways. And as Eiji prepared to return to his travels Denjar and Mezool stepped in saying that he had his son to look after and raise. And off they went taking the two halves of Ankh's core medals with them promising to return when they had found a way to restore Ankh to life.

Author's note: finally it's done and there's good news. That good news is there is going to be a spin off/ sequel with Denjar and Mezool meeting up with Kamen rider dragon knight (the 2010 adaption of Kamen rider ryuki) and they meet up with Eiji and hina who were on holiday and Satonaka and Shintaro were on a business trip/ romantic getaway when they get attacked blah blah big crossover story and lots of fights probably.

So then this is the end for now I would like to thank those to who have so far reviewed this weird thing and even if you haven't yet and thanks anyway hope you enjoyed it and Sayonara!


End file.
